Something Called Love
by egolust92
Summary: Chris was in love with a girl he thought he could never have but when he was 16 she disapeared and was never found what happens when he see's her again ChrisOC
1. Chapter 1

Chaperter 1

This chapter is set 3 years before chris went back in time, the neaxt one will be when he's in the past

In the future

"Chris are you coming, were gunna be late otherwise."said Catherine she was a tall 16 year old girl with blond hair adn blue eyes and a cute smile.

"Ok i'm coming, sorry i was later then usual i woke up late." but in truth he had another run-in with a deamon

"hey are you ok you look i don't know sweaty and really pale are you feeling alright?" she asked with a worried face

"No im fine, look i got to go to my locker go to class i'lll meet you there." he smiled

"Ok i'll save you a seat."

'_phew'_ he thought_,' come on chris she's not gunna believe this anymore i'm always waking up late, stop lyin gto her then , but i can't tell her the truth she'll freak and run away and she'll never wanna be with me, uh dumbass she'll never be with you in the first place, 1 reason being she's in a relationship, secondly why would she i mean she's teh schools most popular girl and only goes for guys that could get her things no one else can, i might as well give up, or i could try that 24 hour truth spell i saw in the book, no that wouldn't work.'_ he's thoughts were inturupted with the bell

'_shit'_ he thought '_ i gotts run'_

he entered the class with no mistakes

"Chris over here." it was catherine waving her hand showing him where to sit

"Hey, did i miss anything?" he asked

"No not really, can i show you something, i know it may seem stupid and all but i think it's cool." she reached into her bag  
and pulled out a book he read teh title with amazment

_WITCHES, AND WITCHCRAFT. _

"So what do you think."

"Well it's interesting, why do you think it's cool." he asked with amusement

"Well haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have magical powers even as a kid, or be able to help people with them."

'_Well i dont have to imagen seeing as i have powers and i do help people.'_

"I just think it would be cool to have them or even know someone who had these powers, i know it sound wierd but i guess  
it's one of thoughs thing you reallly want but you know you can never have." she continued

"Catherine theres something..." but he was cut off by a teacher they had never meet before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it i got to stay after school just for talking, i'll talk to you tonight, bye chris." catherine walked back into the classroom  
she dreaded entering again

**Later that night**

_whats taking her this long we always talk at 19:00 and say good night at 21:00, come on catherine ring phone, ring.' _

but no use so he picked up the phone and dialed her number

"Hello, mrs wilkson is catherine there."

"No, chris she hasn't come back and no ones heard from her, when did you last see her?"

"At the end of the day, she had to stay behind."

"Thank you chris this might help find her."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

But it never did 3 years on and no such luck, chris moved on sure but he didn't go a day without thinking about her  
everyone assumed that she died and her body couldn't be found but the question is did dhe really die?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

chris has gone back to the past to save wyatt but meets someone he thought was dead

3 years later in the past

"What did you think you were doing?" Shouted piper, alerting pheobe and leo to teh nosie

"I was trying to save an innocent, ok how was i suppose to know it was a deamon." shouted chris back

"Well maybe if you stayed a little longer you would have found out but no you had to run off and be mr save the day guy." she screamed  
crying sound were being made, they had woken wyatt up

"Look i'm sorry ok, i just think that maybe the quicker we get all the other deamons out the way we can find out whos gunna hurt  
wyatt."

BANG

"What was that?" asked Chris

"Wyatt."

"AHHHH!!!!!" someone shouted

"hey step away from my baby." with that they grabbed Wyatt and shimmered away

"Nooooo, LEO!!!" piper started to cry

Chris ran out the room and up into the attic and started to find out who that deamon was." But nothing, until wait he'll know

"Damn it, piper pheobe get here now."

"What do you want, ok i haven't got time for this i've got to find wyatt" tears were streaming down her face, Pheobe came into the room and held piper trying to calm her  
down

"Look i might know where they have wyatt i need to go and see a deamon to get the answers."

"Im coming." she said

"No your not you need to stay here and make sure they don't come back, i'm going alone." he replied and before she could shout at him he orbed out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you bring it" said another deamon there face was covered with a hood and mask

" No, i got something else though" the deamon outstreched wyatt and smirked

"You idiot thats not what i need, take it back ok do you want the charmed one to find us." the deamoin infrount took wyatt and placed him on a bed

"Who's to say we already haven't." the deamon turned around

"Who are you?"

"The kids soon to be brother so give him back." he stated

"And whats to say you are the brother what if your not." the deamoned replied

"Wyatt, mums really upset, come on i'm taking you home" the deamon looked at wyatt and Wyatt orb over to Chris

"Ok now i believe you, but before you deside to kill me, i didn't need wyatt i needed the book only this idiot brought the kid instead."

"Whats to say your storys true what if your lying." he asked

"well i'm not, ok i may be a deamon but i know what happens if you mess with a charmed one ant there kid." the deamon moved closer

"But thats my word agaist yours right, so either way who's to believe me or not?"

"Yeah well still, you deserve this." without another warning the deamon was thrown agaist the wall, but she sent a energy ball at him  
chris grabbed wyatt and moved out the way

"Wyatt go home ok, you need to be safe."

Wyatt orbed straight out and the fight continued, the other deamon had left way before son it was just 1 on 1

"So what did you want with the book?" he asked

"I have my reasons." and throw another energy ball.

then smack, deamon went down

"Right" he said he grabbed the deamon by the throught and heald it up agaist the wall, "Lets see who you really are." with that he pulle dthe hood back and pulled off the mask, but he felt like he knew this deamon but he didn't know why

"What wrong chris don't you remember me?" she smirked

"Catherine" he said eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why hello to you to chris miss me much" she smirked  
chris 's grip losened and catherine moved to the other side of the room and sat down on what look like some sort of chair well more like a rock,

"What are you doing here, how can you be here?" he asked, he pinched himself to make sure this wasn't just all a dream, it wasn't

"I was running from some other deamons, the same deamons who kidnapped me, but i thought i could go back in time to stop it from happening to stop what torture i went through, but i went to far back and i'm stuck here."she sighed and moved over to him and looked him in the eyes,  
"I didn't want wyatt i wanted the book to help get out of here to explain why i can't leave here and if theres a way to get me unstuck."

"How long have you been here?" he asked again

"About a month." she replied

"So your a deamon then." he looked at the floor

"Yes and no, i'm half deamon and half witch, if you think i've killed people your wrong i'm still the same person i was three years ago, only with power and i'm grown up."

She removed her clock and set it down,  
"Don't hate me i didn't know till i was kidnapped all thoughs years ago." she put her finger under his chin and made him look  
up at her, before chris knew what he was doing he grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Please chris i need your help, you have know idea what they did to me i just want to stop it from happening." she started to cry

"Ok but the sisters might not be happy about this but i'll try and make them see around it." he orbed them out of here

before knowing the presence of another

"Oh no my dear you will not be leaving, never."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris your back, what took you so long and who the hell is she." asked piper

"This is catherine, she was one of my old friends, it was her deamon that got wyatt, but before you go off the handle, she didn't want him she wanted the book."

"What, why, and why did you bring her here."

"She need to go back in time, or future to stop what happened to her 3 years ago."

"How do you know she's telling the truth, how do you know she's not using you." you coud tell piper was getting angry

"Because i trust her and i know she wouldn't do anything like that." he looked down at her and gave her a smile telling her he was gettting through to her, some how.

"One moment, PHEOBE, get here now we need your help."

"What, what, oh hello who's your friend." she asked with amusement

"This is ca..."but he was cut off by piper

"No time for interductions, i want you to find if her story is true that she needs to go back to her own time to stop something from happening."

"Ok then urm person whos name i didn't get." catherine moved forward giving chris a look that he could only ever understand, i knew this was going to happen

"OK you ready, give me your hands." catherine out streched her hand and pheobe put her on top of her and...

She saw:

_Her and chris _

The kidnapping

the prison

the torture

the beatings

the rape

the scares that were left

the lessons

her powers from afar

her cries in the night

Blood 

The escape

and the time travel back to this time

and then her plan

and meeting chris again

"Oh god, she's telling the truth, but oh god." pheobe looked as pale as anything

"Ok then lets get you home." said piper ,"Pheobe are you ok."

"Yeah i'm fine thank i'm just gunna stay down here for a while." she smiled weakly

"Right lets get this over with." they walked up to the attic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right we got it did you use bertha fulid poison in the posion." chris asked

"Well yeah they say it's an easier way then chanting."

"Well don't use it again, right you ready."

suddenly a blue hole appeared

"Thank you, i see you soon chris." she hugged him one last time and walked into the time hole

"Well she was an interesting friend." suddenly something started to go wrong the hole was moving in weird shapes and sizes turning a pupleish colour  
and then boom

"Ahhh"

chris walked over to where the scream came from, it was catherine

"Chris whats happening why can't i go back home."

chris looked over to the wall and nothing was there, this wasn't good that never happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why can't i get back home?" she started to cry

Chris looked at her kneed down and hugged her and said" I don't but i promise you i will find out why you can't get back, and i promise you, you will get back."

"Thank you." , "Are you hurt." he asked

"No i'm fine, really i guess i need to work on my landings." she smiled

'_god i missed that smile, stop it chris, stop thinking like that, this is catherine she'll never want to be with you, but i guess..., no i can't i mean not now she's really fragile at the moment.' _he looked at her fully now how she had grown up her hair her body her features '_she is even prettier then before.' _he shook his head and turned to piper and looked at her.

"Piper i think we need an extra bed."

"Ok, but im doind this for you, not her i still don't trust her." she walked off leaving the attic and leaving chris and catherine all alone

"Look i don't have to stay here ok i'll be fine in the underworld."

"No come on stay, please i really missed you, you know and i want to tellm you what you missed." he looked pleeding at her

"You know i could never turn away from that face, so ok i'll stay if it'll make you happy."

she got up started to walk but tripped and fell lucky enough chris caught her and pulled her back up and brought her close to him, their faces we're inches apart and getting closer their lips almost meet but chris pulled away and moved to the other side of the room.

"We should find you a place to sleep follow me." Chris turned away from her and started to fight with his mind '_Stupid chris why did you do that for, you almost kissed her, can't you see she's been through enough, she doesn't need this right now.'_ but at the same time catherine was thinking something along the same lines

'_I can't believe it, i thought that could be it, what i was always hoping for, me and chris but i guess he doesnn't want me, i mean he never has, and never will so what the point in thinking that he'll want to be with me, i mean i'm still scared to be close to a guy, i mean i always wanted to be with him i only dated guys so i could make him jealous i mean i haven't really been with a guy, cuz i wanted my first time to be with someone speacial, someone i could trust who wuldn't hurt me and i thought that it would be him, i mean i wasted all that, and who'd want to be with used goods anyway, i was raped he wouldn't want a girl who's still afraid of being with a guy i might as well just give up, but i can't i mean i'm in love with him.' _

'_What am i gunna do' _they both thought.

Hey sorry this capter is short but i couldn;t think what to write at first and i had school so it's kinda hard to do both so sorry but next chapter will be longer  
bye bye xxx  
egolustxx


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"You can sleep here, pheobe doesn't mind just be careful around piper she still thinks your a treat." sadi chris

"Yeah sure, listen chris thank you for all that you've done it means alot really it does." she embraced himand kissed him on the cheek

chris was shocked at first but got so rapped up in the hug he didn't see pheobe and paige walking around the corner, they looked at the couple with awwh  
pheobe was getting so excited but scream out woth happiness because she didn't want to intrude, chris turn his head and saw them then pushed catherine out the  
way and walked off, as he past pheobe her empath powers kicked in and she felt his feelings how he was confussed, yet in love but was denying something, but catherine on the other hand was feeling the same, she was on the edge of tears but quickly managed to push them away and walked into pheobes room.

"What is it phebs?" asked paige

"I dunno, all i got were these weird vibes off chris as he walked by." she replied with confussion written all over her face

"hmm interesting." said paige

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOWN STAIRS

'_i can't believe they saw that, now there going to get involved and i'll never hear the end of it, and pheobe might give away something if she finds out and i don't want that to happen, but i was so close closer to her then i had been in years and it felt good god i'd do anything to be close to her again, but i can't' _chris started to pace the floor trying to figure everything out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UPSTAIRS

Catherine couldn't hold them back anymore she let the tears fall down her pale cheeks, she couldn't take it anymore every night she was in that prison her thought were always about him and how she wished she could see him again, tell him she was still alive but what was the point i mean it wasn't like he cared in the way she always wanted him to, but i guess before proved her there was no way in hell chris was ever going to be with her i mean he pushed her away like some sorta rag doll, and it hurt because that embrace felt so real so...something that wasn't meant to ever happen.

Catherine was startled when pheobe entered the room unexspectedly, she didn't have enough time to wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked

"Nothing i just had something in my eye and it was hurting real bad." she replied looking at her straight in the eyes not breaking contact

"No it's more then that, believe me i've used that line so many times i know when people are lying, so tell me whats wrong, does it have anything to do with chris." at that last comment catherine broke eye contact and looked at her feet.

"What are you talking about this has nothing to do with him, so stop it ok i just had something in my eye thats all." she started to cry again she tried so hard to stop but couldn't they just kept falling.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok honey look, what is it whats up i mean i know chris can be stuburn but pushing away from you doesn't mean you have to cry about." she handed her a tissue from the side table.

"It's not just that, you don't get, he doesn't wanna be close to me he never has and i'm trying so hard not to cry over it but i can't, i mean for years we were friends he was always there,he never let me down and when i was kidnapped he was all i thought about i kept thinking what is he doing is he looking for me, has he forgot about me i just didn't know what to think, i missed him so much i couldn't stop thinking..." she burst into more tears

"Aww do you like chris, aww sweetie." she hugged her

"No i don't, i'm in love with him." this set pheobe back abit, eyes wide


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh my god you love chris, i don't believe it." pheobe was in shock

"Yeah but it doesn't make a differance does it, chris doesn't want me, and i've wasted years just to get him to notice me and that hasn't worked." she said the tears were falling only this time she didn't wipe them away.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel, maybe he'll feel the same but if he doesn't im sure this won't effect your friendship." she spoke out of sympathy for her

"I can't, because i know he'll never feel the same, it's obvious i can't even get close to him without scaring him off." she turned away

"Okay sweetie i'll stop, but if you even need to talk to me, just do don't be afraid."

"Thank, but really i'm dealing with it." she didn't look at her this time, catherine just stared at the wall, pheobe on the other hand was going to get to the bottom off this

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris." shouted piper

"What, piper." she shouted back even though sh was already in the room at the time

"Wheres your new friend, i hope she's behaving herself." she asked

"She's in pheobe's room, and yes she is." at this point piper knew something was wrong

"Chris whats wrong?" she asked this time her voice was more suttle

"Nothing it's just..." but the conversation was cut off

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the scream entered the house leaving it to a silence

"Come on we gotta check that out." '_fwwww.'_thought chris '_that was close oh well thats go kick some ass.' _

When piper and chris first entered the scene the were star struck, mouths wide open, there was catherine hanging from the ceiling and a deamon under her chanting of some sort.

"help me please." thoughs were the only words that came out of catherine's mouth before she passed out

"Your to late witch, and what ever you are., she'll be turning back soon." said the deamon with an evil glint in his eyes then he shimmered out then catherine's body dropped to the floor with a big **'thud' **chris and piper walked ove to her and check her pulse to see if she was still alive, she was but she was unconcious, "LEO!" screamed chris from the top of his lungs and within seconds he apeared.

"What, what's wrong." he asked

"Help her now." said chris pointing at catherine

"Wait chris he can't heal her she's a deamon." said piper looking state in his eyes

"She's half deamon and half witch so he can heal half of her, and i can heal the other half, like what you did with cole all thoughs years ago." he stated his voice was raising and anger was in his eyes.

"Chris, he can't come on i know she's your friend but..."

"She's not my friend she's my girl..." he looked at her and looked back, "I know she's my friend, but you don't get her i lost years ago and i'm not losing her agian." he felt teas prickle at his eyes, but he didn't show them.

"Help her leo, trust me." pheobe entered the scene clutching her stomache," It's ok i'm fine im just winded, go on." pheobe new what chris was going to say he was going to say she was his girlfriend but didn't say it completely because he knew that wasn't true he just wanted it to be true so he had a real reason more power reason to get leo to heal her, she felt pity on him seeing as he didn't know that she loved him because he always pushed her away when they would always get so close, maybe this could bring them together.

"Ok i'lll try." the glow came out of their but chris's seemed to be brighter, after the electrical curretn coming from her had passed she was healed yet she was still unconcious, but that didn't matter, chris picked her up ad carried her into pheobe's room and placed her on the bed, leo and piper walked down stairs, only pheobe chris and a very unconcious catherine were left, pheobe broke the silence.

"You like don't you, more then a friend." hse said, chris just gave her a look that would of ended a conversation like this, but it didn't

"Don't lie to me chris, don't lie to yourself either, you like her, maybe even love her don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about sheee..." he was cut off by pheobe

"Chris i heard you before you were going to class her as your girlfriend weren't you just so you'd have a real powerful reason for leo to heal her didn't you, didn't you chris i can tell and i can also feel love coming off of you everytime your near her yet your scared, scared of losing her, and i feel fear, and i think that can only be the fear of rejection, your afraid she won't feel the same."

"Shut up, stop it, no i don't, just stop telling me how i feel." he started to cry he feel to his knees head bent down

"Chris come on, look at me." she lkifted his head and looked at him his face was red and puffy

"You don't get it i've been in love with her for years yet she's never notice i've tried so hard to get her to, everytime i saw her with her boyfriends i was so jealous, and a couple of times she's bunked me off but she's always made it up to me, but the thing is i know she'll never feel the same i mean look at her she's beautifaul, perfect even and then look at me what am i, im just some low life who's been trailing after her for years so i know nothing is ever going to happen." he started to cry even harder

"Chris i thik there's something you need to know..."

ohhhhhhhhhhh whats going on here is pheobe going to tell chris, you'lll never know till next chapter bye for now egolust92


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What what is it." asked chris

"Well you see..." but pheobe was cut off by

"Huh?, where am i?, and why do i feel like i've been hit over by a truck." Catherine had woken up

"Hey are you ok, you scared us there for abit ." chris leaned over to her and help her up so she was now in the sitting posision

"What happened , i can't remember." she said rubbing her head

"Urm a deamon came here and had you, we don't know who he is all we know is that he said something like, 'don't worry she'll be back soon." said chris, "Do you know what he ment by that?" he looked at her

"Yeah i know what he ment, it means he's turning back into my deamon form where i have no control of turning back well what seem to be normal right about now."

"But how is he going to do that?" asked pheobe leaning in to hear mroe

"I don't know, i think by using my blood he cam create a potion that reverses my deamon heritage or something like turning everthing about me evil."

"But how is that even possible?" chris asked with a fear chocking at his every word

"I don't know." she looked at chris you could practically read her every thought with what she was feeling in her eyes

'_oh god thoughs eyes there so beautiful, get a clue chris.' _

"Chris are you there, hello snap out of it." she clapped her hand infrount of his face and he managed to shake himself out of it

"Sorry i was lost there for a bit look i'm gunna get piper and paige and see what we can do you to sit and talk." said pheobe and she exited the room leaving the two love birds to it.

"Come on chris sit with me we really need some talking to do i mean i have been gone for three years and i wanna know whats been happening." she asked

"Well not much, well i did get engaged..." after thoughs words were said catherine phased out everything else '_He's engaged what, i guess now i really am never gunna be with him, i mean he's in love with someone else, great now what." _But the sad news is that bianca, my fiance was killed and now i have really nothing for me in the future." he looked down

Catherine reached over and held his hand , chris looked up and catherine just gave him a weak smile, but chris didn't know what he was doing he started to lean in, he kissed her straight on the lips there and then, catherine was shocked at first but got into the kiss after a few second, chris pulled away first and just looked at her.

"Look i'm sorry i should go." he said

"Chris wait..." but he didn't he orbed out before she could say anything. '_What was wring was a bad kisser, did my breath stink what, what scared him off." _she didn't know she just looked at teh empty spot where he was only a couple off seconds ago then all that was really happenin g was she was crying, crying for the boy who she's wanted forever but he didn't want nothing to do with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
THE TOP OF GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE **

_'Why did you do that, why did you kiss her, you've ruined everything, she'll probabliy won't even talk to you, or look in your direction again, well it's not like she ever has, i'm such a fucking idiot, i've really messed this up now_.' he could feel the tears prick his eyes but he didn't let them fall he kept telling himself he was stronger then this, but he couldn't them back forever far as he fell to his knee's and let them fall.

**Both chris and catherine **

"That's it we'll never be together."

they both look into the sky and there heads fell,_ 'nothing is ever going to be the same' _

Catherine walked away from the window where she was starying out of and sat down on the bed and look at her self in the mirror that was in front  
'_He'll never want you, look at you, your nothing special to look at you look anerexic and really pale and you hairs a mess.' _

Chris was thinking the same thing well on the same lines '_your nothig chris you'll never be, specially to her, you a low life.'_

with that he orbed away he needed to get away furture for awhile anyway.

**So what do you all think?**

**review and tell me your opinions**

**egolust92  
XxXxXxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Phoebe entered the room to find that Catherine wasn't there anymore she started to call out her name but no such luck, she jumped to the conclusion to search the attic ad phoebe ran up the stairs she heard a booming noise when she entered the room she saw Catherine over a cauldron. 

"What are you doing?" she asked 

"Going back to the underworld my powers are weak at the moment so I'm gunna use this potion to help me get there I mean what's the point of staying I mean I'm only gunna cause more trouble for you and your family and besides I'm meant for evil so why stay I'm your enemy." She stated 

"What, no your not come on put the potion down and lets talk this over." Phoebe said  
she looked at Catherine with caution hoping her words would make her stop what she was doing. 

"Look why bother I'm going back I'm sorry but thank you for looking after me but once a demon always a demon." She stated and raised the potion and smashed it at her feet 

"Cat…." Before Pheobe could say anything she was gone.

**Down stairs**

" Leo where's Chris he hasn't come back from what ever he was doing before." Said Piper she walked onto the living room facing her husband. 

"I don't know I can't sense him he must be blocking me somehow try calling for him." H said 

"I have but he's not listening, maybe he's having some thoughtful moments and doesn't want to be disturbed, or….. he's in the underworld." 

with that Chris orbed in just in time. 

"What I sensed you needed me." 

he looked at piper and Leo waiting for and answer 

"Chris thank god you're here." Shouted Pheobe from the stairs 

"I've been calling you for ages, It's Catherine, She's gone." 

"Gone, what do you mean Gone, she was here when I left." You could see the hostility in his eyes 

"Well I went up into the attic and she was there with a potion and she said something about going back to the underworld, she only said stuff about how she shouldn't be here but I believe it was a cover up I could feel it, she was scared and upset it was spread all across her face," she moved up to Chris and looked at him. 

"Chris did anything happen before you left between you two." 

Chris face dropped and he looked down taking in a breathe he faced Pheobe and started to speak, 

"Yeah, something happened we Kissed and well basically I freaked out and left and I left her there." He replied. 

"Oh my god, that's why she left because of you Chris she left because you rejected her and she couldn't take it anymore." She said 

"Wait what does this have to do with anything." Interrupted Piper 

"Chris she's in love with you and you turned her down she must of thought after this you probably wouldn't talk or look at her in the same way." Phoebe said," You need to find her she could be in danger."

**UNDERWORLD.**

"Welcome back my child I see you found us again are you ready to go back and become the most powerful demon ever?" said her master in a dark hood that covered all of his face. 

"Yes Drelco, I am ready to take the crown as ruler of the underworld." 

Catherine looked at her master and took his out stretched hand and followed him deep into the depths of the underworld to get what was rightfully hers. 

Sorry for the long wait people had a load of exams and coursework  
so tell me what you think review review…. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Underworld **

The darkness that was upon the underworld was great and the coves empty as all had attended the ceremony or the new source with all toughs that have gathered the looked into a portal which showed the future in which Catherine Shall be taking the thrown even before she was born in this time, with the awakening of her arrival the tension grew and all though ever demon who was present powerful were dependent on the great power at hand knowing that with a new source comes new power and higher status.

A siren was heard announcing the new soon to be source, as everyone stared at her as she walked by and how strong she looked in the ropes she wears they knew the underworld may succeed in taking over.

"Step forward my child, on this holy night upon the awaiting dark hours we are here to give you great power and with that power you shall be ruler of the underworld having complete control over your subjects." Said one hooded demon in the portal.

"Now child take before you the book and say the words aloud." said the second

_'With this power i command that i shall be ruler of evil and saver to toughs who seek power beyond there dreams, I shall bring victory to toughs who have been bewitched and shall undo all good in the world and be known as the source for as long as I rein and bring down all toughs who wish to destroy are coven, from this night on I shall be ruler of toughs who are present and bring destruction to toughs who oppose me.'_

With that Catherine's eyes turned black as the hollow entered her she could feel all power running through her veins and the urge for more gave here addiction. She was unstoppable and worthy to be pure.

* * *

It maybe sort but its all i can do for know cuz my comp may not work for a while so enjoy and review if you like it.

Egolust92.x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

_The Manor_

The sister's paced the floor of the attic whilst Chris and Leo would look into the book of shadows to find anything about Catherine's demon hoping there were around in the present but so far no luck, with that Chris suddenly smashed some boxes into the wall nearest him taking his anger out by using his powers.

"This is bullshit, I can't wait around here much longer, we need to find her in case something happens to her I blame myself I shouldn't of gone off like that I wished I'd stayed, I wished I could have been here to stop her from leaving it's all my fault why can't I stop..." he stopped and looked at the others to wonder why everything was echoing around them.

"What going on why can i keep hearing my voice?" said Paige.

"I don't know but has it got colder in here?" Said Leo looking confused he started moving around the room.

"Leo get Wiet out of here." Said piper

"Ok." with that Leo orbed but was brought back , "I can't Orb out of here."

With that they all knew they were trapped but by who and why toughs were the only questions running through all five of their head's.

* * *

UNDERWORLD

"Good soon we shall have all the charmed one's dead and the power of the child what do you want us to do know source."

"Lets just watch and see if they if anything, we can't be to careful these are the charmed one's there not completely dumb." With that Catherine stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on her face her eyes as black as midnight and he body covered in black robes from top to bottom.

"Soon the charmed one's shall be more." With that she walked into her chambers and sat down on her bad, and sat there thinking about Chris knowing that no matter how she looked at it they'd never be so this is one way to stop her feelings, by being a cold hearted demon who doesn't feel soon i will never feel again.

* * *

EGOLUST.x 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Ok now what are we meant to do?" said Paige, "We're trapped with no way to get out and have no clue who's behind all this."

"I think I know who is." said Piper, "Isn't it obvious the same day Catherine goes all this happened you don't think what that demon said is coming true do you." she looked at all them with a crooked eyebrow.

"No she wouldn't, I mean why would she."said Chris he moved towards Piper,"Piper she wouldn't do that I mean why We looked after her she wouldn't change anything Where i came from she loved everyone here she wouldn't hurt them."

"Chris I think Piper might be right it does make some sense,Chris although she didn't do anything she is still demon I know this is hard for you to get a hold of but you have realise this is the path she chose." said Pheobe she placed a hand on his arm but she shoved it away.

Chris walked out of the attic and sat on the stairs and tears pierced his eyes this time there was no holding back she was gone he had lost her and he blames himself. Why, why did he walk away when they kissed, why did he say it was a mistake he had her finally had her and he let go all because of his pride. He kept thinking all this was his fault.

Suddenly he got up and ran back into the attic to the book.

"Chris what is it." said Piper

"Yeah Chris what have you found out."

* * *

**UNDERWORLD**

Catherine Lay down thinking of Chris and everything they had ever shared all the good times knowing there never to be any bad. She could feel tears coming but wouldn't show them.

"Master." said a demon who came into her chambers, "Master they have figured out who trapped them." he looked at her.

"Find out more then we shall attack but on my command."

'Goodbye Chris you should know what to do and I'm sorry.' she thought and walked following her servant.

* * *

What has Chris found out  
What is it Catherine knows that he's going to do.

find out next chapter

Egolust.x 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

All the Halliwell's trapped what will happen

"Chris, tell us what have you found out, can it help us." said Pheobe

Chris looked at her, Pheobe got the hint from all the emotion she could feel coming off of him she knew it wasn't good.

"Yes it can help.", "But there's difference because there is only one way to do it and if she if behind this then the only person who can help at least is me so don't do anything." he said

* * *

Underworld.

"Master they have a plan it's time to attack." Said a demon, Catherine paced and looked up at her army.

"Ok I'll be going and only three of you will come, and i mean only, pull off the trap." she said they didn't do anything. "NOW." she shouted.

* * *

Mansion.

"Leo, piper look after Wiet just in case only you have the real power to protect him, Pheobe, Paige potions in case of any others." he said to them they split up.

Kitchen

"Why do you think Catherine is doing this." Said Paige

"I don't know but what ever Chris has to do he obviously has to do it on his own, pass me the ginger root." said Pheobe.

Wiet's Room.

"Hello you." said Leo to baby Wiet, "Piper, he look's fine so all we have to do is wait, so please stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the floor."

Piper stopped and looked at her husband sighed and said "I'm worried ok, about Chris i mean does he know what he's doing, really what is she's to powerful for him and end's up killing him without a blink of an eye." She started to cry Leo Hugged her tightly and said "He'll be fine, he's grown up, he obviously knows what he's doing."

* * *

Attic

"Catherine, come on where are you." said Chris

"I'm right here Come on Chris make a move." she stood there her arm's wide and looking very smug  
"Do it, come on kill me." she laughed, "I knew it, to much heart, weak."

"Cat, this isn't you please just stop a second and look at what your doing, this isn't you and you know it." he moved closer

"No, that's where your wrong, this is who I am, all power, all demon just face it I'm not who I was, I'm not weak, vanurable, or pathetic." she started to raise her voice to show her higher status of the conversation.

"Don't say that you were never weak, and I know you, stop this now come back, we can help you, I can help you."

"I don't need help, not anymore, I mean where were you when I disappeared, no where shows how much help you really were, thought we were friends but obviously we never were." Chris thought he saw tears but nothing came out.

"I tried to find you, No one would help me, but now I'm here and still your friend."

Catheirne turned around and took a breathe and threw a fire ball at him, he orbed out the way, "I'm sorry cat." He threw her into a wall with his powers.

* * *

Kitchen

"What was that?" said Paige

"She's here." said Pheobe

"I think that would be we." said a voice

Demon's came out of no where two of them they threw energy balls at them they dodged but things went flying everywhere.

* * *

Wiet's Room

"Leo, something's happening."

"I know."  
"Wiet trouble." with that Wiet put up his field, Leo and Piper stood ready for the attack

"Waiting for me." Said a demon from the door.

Piper tried to blow him him but nothing she tried again and again till all you saw was ashes where the demon was.

"Well that's one down." said Piper

* * *

Attic

"Cat, please stop this i don't wanna do this." he said

"Shame i do." she was behind him and hit him from behind he fell to the floor she climbed on top of him, "You can't stop me Chris no one can, face it." before she could finish his lips crashed onto her's he broke away first and said "If I'm going to die at least it would be to know I die happy knowing I finaly worked up the courage to say I love you." Catherine eyes went big she felt something inside .

"No." she said

"Yes, I love you, I always have, I love the way in which you make me feel, i love your smile, your eyes, the way in which your there when i enter a room, I love you." he said he sat up straight and looked into her eyes which were pitch black but started to fade.

"No, don't say it, don't say it." he could see her becoming weak, "Stop it please don't you can't." A flash of light came out of her she was lifted of the ground and bright lights were coming out of her body.

"I'm sorry." She said tears falling down her graceful looking face

"I Love you and always will so please come back." he said

"I would but i can't, My demon side has full control I can't it hurts Chris why this is killing me." she said she let out a scream.

"I know But it's one way to stop you." he said he healed her hand she grabbed hold like it was her life line.

"Chris I'm dying, but so you know I...I...I love You too." she said and smiled, "Ahhhhhhhh!." she screamed the light got bright and boom Chris was blown back by a powerful force.

The whole house rocked with the bang each house hold member ran to the attic to find Chris on the floor two meters from a pile of ash in which they can only say was Catherine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The End

Chris sat in the attic looking around remembering the event that had taken place, tears formed he just stood there and let them fall.

"I love you, I hope when I go back your still there."

"Me too."

Chris was started as he turned around he faced a ghostly figure in white looking at him.  
"Hey Chris." she moved forward and became transparent and went up close to him.

"I miss you so much, i wished there was some other way in which i could of saved you." his hand moved to the side of her face and cupped her cheek in his hand, "To bad this can be real."

"It's real to me." she said, "I also wish they could have been another way but we both knew this had to happen, I have to go, I hope to see you in our time, just promise me something, find me before any of this happens I'll be waiting."

"Cat, I love you."

"I love you to." With that she was gone in a swirl of shiny lights.

"I promise." he whispered


End file.
